I Can't!
by TwinklingCupcake
Summary: Marinette panics at the sight of a butterfly - though not for the reason people used to.


Marinette skidded to a stop behind a nearby bench, opening her purse. "Just one day," she hissed between her teeth. "Just one day without an attack. Just one!"

On the other hand, the attack at the park did put a swift end to a boring field trip, so. There was that.

Marinette dared a quick peek to see if she'd been spotted in the figurative sense. In the distance she saw a midnight-blue figure - Paon Minuit - readying another feather dart. His back was to her. She hadn't been seen. She had to hurry.

"TIkki!" she began. "Spot - no!"

Too late, she noticed the butterfly fluttering towards her, heading directly for her purse still at her hip. Marinette swung her arm wildly, trying to knock it off-course - and realized too late that it might land on her hand instead, which made her awkwardly flail her arm a bit. "Go away!" she cried. "Get outta here!"

But the butterfly, with its white wings like pure light itself, didn't seem to want to go away. It nimbly dodged her flailing hands, settling itself on her bag.

"No!"

But it was no good. The world went muffled, as if Marinette were underwater, and she could see a light purple light around the edge of her vision. And then came the voice of a teenage girl.

 _"Tailor-Maiden, my name is Psyche-"_

Nooooo no no no this was not happening.

 _"-and I need your help."_

This was _not_ happening, not today!

 _"I can give you the power to aid Ladybug and Chat Noir, to protect our city! We have the power to stop this!"_ Her voice was picking up, the Butterfly Holder clearly getting into her role. _"Do you accept?"_

"No!"

It was like a phone call had been droped. Psyche went silent for a few seconds, the atmosphere changed abruptly. Marinette continued to kneel there behind the bench, breathing hard and trying not to freak out too much.

 _"Uh..."_ Psyche's voice was smaller, and Marinette got the distinct impression she was wringing her hands, wherever she was. _"No?"_

"I mean-!" Marinette's mind raced. "I mean, no, I would - I would loooove to fight and protect Paris!" I do it all the time, actually... she couldn't help think. "But I uh - I have plans!"

 _"...you have plans."_ Psyche's voice was flat and incredulous at the same time.

Marinette fought the urge to face-palm. Of all the things she could have said... "I mean - plans to help uh... help the little kids evacuate!" Marinette cried, ducking closer to the ground and praying nobody could see her talking to thin air. "Like - oh! Look, I see Manon over there!" Manon, in fact, was not there. "I can't just leave her without her favorite babysitter! You'll have to find someone else!"

 _"O-Oh..."_ The edge had left Psyche's voice, but now she just sounded awkward. Marinette felt a stab of pity for her - she probably had no idea how to deal with a potential Champion refusing her offer. Jeez, and after she'd gone to the trouble of picking a name for her, too... _"I'll just... I'll find someone else, then... I'm sorry to bother you."_

"Don't-" Before Marinette could finish, the butterfly flew off her back. It swayed a bit in front of her, as if tsk-tsking at her (or maybe laughing at her), then flew on its way. Marinette let out a whoosh of air as she watched it go. She felt a bit bad, but what else could she do? Marinette The Champion couldn't be around at the same time Ladybug was. Psyche, whoever she was, could find that suspicious and figure out her identity. And they'd need Miraculous Ladybug to undo all the damage Paon Minuit was doin- Wait, Paon Minuit! _"Ah!"_ Marinette yelped. "Tikki, Spots On!"

As Tikki was pulled into the earrings, Marinette tried to ignore the smug and amused look she gave her.

* * *

Okay, so Marinette was no good. But that was fine, this was fine. Psyche closed her eyes and held her hands out, feeling the hearts of everyone in the vicinity. There were still people with enough righteous anger, enough people eager to see justice carried out, to see others protected - there was one!

"Chevalier de Heart," she began as the connection was established. "My name is Psyche-"

 _"NO!"_

"Wh-what...?" Psyche's shoulders slumped in confusion and disbelief.

 _"No, I - I'm so sorry, Psyche, I - IT'S NOT FUNNY, STOP LAUGHING."_

"I'm...not laughing?"

 _"Not - not you, it's - my friend, not you! It isn't funny, Pl - Paul! Hey, okay, Psyche, look, I really-"_

"Can't..." Psyche finished, sighing. "Never mind. Thank you anyway..."

The last thing she heard before severing the connection and sending her Fée on its way was another muted _'It's not funny!'_ from her classmate.

* * *

Luckily, the third time was the charm. Miss Mendeleiv - or as she'd been dubbed, Chemical Burn - had accepted her offer, and joined a fashionably-late Ladybug and Chat Noir to fight. Paon Minuit had once again been forced to use his special power, thus cutting his time short, and while he'd gotten away yet again, this time they'd almost taken his Miraculous! Any day now, they'd get it, and he would threaten Paris no more.

But until then...

"I don't understand it, Nooroo," Sabrina hmm'd as her friend and partner politely ate his molasses candy. "Marinette and Adrien would have made great Champions! There was so much righteous emotion coming from them, they had strong wills and hearts, and Marinette said she was even helping the little kids evacuate! They would have been amazing!" She frowned lightly. "Maybe next time, though..."

"Yes, Mistress," said Nooroo, hiding his amused smile behind his candy. "Next time."


End file.
